Unexpected Twist
by cloemarrie
Summary: After Sam destroyed her heart Leah never thought she would be able to find someone else to love her. Althought the longer they spend together she slowly falls for him but he loves someone else who loves someone else. Can she wait for him to realize his mistake? Banner made by the very talented ashes at midnight
1. Chapter 1 Betrayal

**Hi! I'm back with a new story! This story was supposed to be for a fundraiser but unfortunately there weren't enough interest so it was cancelled so y'all get it early!**

**I'd like to thank the wonderful beta's, Laraina Wempe and Leigh Warner, and my prereaders/sisters, missclearwater80 and ElouiseRose who worked hard to make this story readable! **

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga & all associated characters are the copyrighted creation & property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is purposely intended while writing this story. The plot & any original characters of this story are ALL mine!**

**Chapter 1**

**LPOV**

I thought he was THE ONE. I thought a lot of things: that we were madly in love, that my life was complete, that I was happy. Never did I imagine he'd hurt me. Until the day my world came crashing down around me. I lost him, Sam, _the one _who'd promised me forever.

He left me for my cousin, Emily. He broke my heart. I became bitter, angry, and depressed. Hardening my heart, I vowed to never love again.

I never knew the real reason he had left me until the day we lost my dad, Harry. I was so angry at Sam for betraying me that way. Then when my dad passed away, the emotions running through my body became too much to contain. Something started happening to me. I felt so strange and I didn't know what was going on. It felt like my whole insides were bursting out of me until I was on all fours with saucer size paws. I became a wolf, but not just any wolf...a real-life, horse sized wolf. I was terrified! How could I be a wolf? I didn't know werewolves existed, until now that is.

Jacob helped me return to human form. Sam tried to but I was still too angry with him. They explained everything to me...about who we are, and imprinting. Imprinting is when a wolf finds their soulmate. The wolf becomes whatever the object of their imprinting needs them to be; brother, friend, lover. They're always there for them, no matter what. I came to learn that Sam had imprinted on Emily and that's why he had left me. It wasn't because he didn't love me, or stopped caring about me. He hadn't had a choice. His reasons did not matter though. They couldn't take away the hurt.

Jacob helped me cope with my new life and I was grateful. He always patrolled with me, even when Sam protested or tried to order him away. One of the times Sam had tried to protest, Jake got in his face and told him to back off, that he lost his chance with me when he imprinted on my cousin. After that he and I became close friends. When we ran patrol together, he told me everything about his feelings for Bella, a childhood friend of his. She was in love with a leech named Edward. He sounded bitter and hurt when he talked about her. I wanted to take that hurt from him, but no matter what I did he was still in pain. I wanted to kick her ass for hurting my friend; I felt protective of him. Strange. He's only a friend, right?

While we were on patrol together we'd race to see who was fastest. Of course I was, but I'd let him win quite a few of our little races, and he knew it. We'd also sat in the forest at the border line just talking about everything; his love for Bella as he always did (at times it got annoying), his dad, my dad and how it still hurts to not have him here, about my brother and how Jake thinks of him as a little brother, about his mom (he doesn't talk to too many people about that subject), and about life. This was our routine for awhile until we came up with a plan to get back at the others for what they put us through. We would hang out more after patrols, go to the movies, show a bit of public display of affection in front of them: hugging, kissing, holding hands, etc. The kissing was more of a friendly kiss, not a french kiss. I had a strange sensation every time we touched or kissed. I didn't know what was going on. We are just friends so I can't have feelings for him...or could I? We continued the charade for a few months. I didn't expect to have feelings for Jacob. Maybe I should have with all the time we spent pretending, but I didn't expect it. I didn't want to fall in love with my best friend. Not since _he_ stomped on my heart.

It took two weeks to build up the courage to talk to Emily, someone I'd never thought I'd talk to again, about my feelings towards Jake. She made me realize that I, Leah Clearwater, was in love. I didn't know why it happened, but somehow along the way I fell in love with my best friend. I knew, with the advice from Em, that I had to tell Jacob how I felt. I just hoped that the feelings were mutual; if not I'd be crushed, again.

Knowing that I would find Jake at the cliffs, I headed straight there, running up the path and pushing branches out of the way. I heard him talking. Thinking that Jake was alone and just thinking out loud, I pushed the last branch aside. I gasped as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. Jacob and Bella were kissing. As I felt my heart breaking again; I ran. I let my human body fall away into the wolf and kept running. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed thinking how much of a fool I was to think he loved me like I did him. I was crushed. It was not the fact he wasn't in love with me that made me so upset...maybe it was, but it was mostly from catching him kissing that...that..._that leech lover bitch!_


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

**A/N: First I'd like to apologize for not getting this to y'all earlier...supposed to have posted yesterday. I'll get the next chapter posted next week. Secondly I'd like to thank those who took the time to read and review glad y'all are keeping up with this little tale...thank those who have read and are following as well as those who are just reading :)**

**I'd also like to thank DawningJuliet for betaing this chapter for me! I really do appreciate it!**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

We were all shocked the day Leah transformed into a wolf for the first time. We never knew that was even possible; it was unheard of. Then again, with the stress of finding out why Sam had really left her, on top of her dad passing, anyone could have been forced into a change. She'd been through hell, and it was all because of Sam, and the world we now lived in.

A month later, Leah had finally settled down enough to stop shifting every time she got angry and upset. She took to being a wolf a lot harder than the rest of us; she was the only female in the pack, after all.

When I asked her if she wanted to go for a walk, she agreed, and it became a ritual for us. It was on those walks that I learned we had a lot more in common than just being a wolf—the same music, movies, lost a parent, and loved someone who's in love with someone else.

I often thought back to the day I told Leah about Bella, and how I'd always loved her. When I told her that Bella was seeing a leech, Leah got so pissed that she had to move away from me before she shifted, which was a normal response for a new wolf when the leeches were mentioned, but this was different. She wasn't angry at hearing the word "leach;" it was Bella she was pissed at. Bella had hurt her friend—me.

As the weeks moved on, Leah and I became really close friends. She was the one person who knew how I was feeling, the one person I would go to after seeing Bells, the one person I could tell how much it hurt when she would talk about the leech. It was like she was stabbing me in the heart each time.

One afternoon while Leah and I were hanging out on the cliffs, she brought up an idea to make the others jealous, to get back at them, or to make them see what they were missing. At first, I thought she was joking, but the look on her face told me differently. I became serious and agreed to the plan. It wasn't like Leah and I would be really dating; we were just friends.

We went back to my house and into my room to discuss the plan further. We didn't need anyone overhearing us; it would spoil our plans. We would wait for Bella to go visit Emily, as she often did, and I would ask Leah out in front of Sam and Bella. We'd leave and go to my house, holding hands on the way.

After that, the plan just fell in motion. We spent all our time together. We patrolled together, went to the movies every Friday, and hung out by the cliffs every day.

Our plan was working. I knew it was because Sam tried to stop me from going on patrols with Leah, but I, of course, got in his face and told him to back off. Bella was even getting jealous. She never told me so, but I could tell every time Leah and I "kissed." Emily was happy that Leah was finally "dating," and that I was "over Bella."

Leah and I were going to the movies on Friday, as we often did, and we asked Emily if she and Sam wanted to double date with us; she agreed. Sam was more reluctant, but eventually agreed, too, if only to make Em happy. The one downer was that he suggested we make it a triple date. He suggested the leech and Bella come with us, too. When the hell did Sam and the leech become friends? I just knew this "date" was going to blow, but at least Bella was going to be there.

We went to dinner before we went to the movies. At the table, while we were waiting for our food to arrive, we talked about the upcoming week.

Sam tried to separate our patrolling times because he hated the fact that we patrolled together. Emily chided him, saying that it was good for us to patrol together since we were dating. He reluctantly backed off.

All through dinner, Leah held my hand under the table. If I didn't know better, I'd think she loved it—spending more time together, the kissing, and showing affection. I could almost be fooled into thinking she was falling for me.

We left the restaurant after finishing up, and everyone got in the car except for Leah and me. We walked hand in hand to the theatre since it wasn't that far of a walk. What I really wanted to do was be with Bella.

The others were already there when we got there. We got our tickets and went inside. The movie we saw was incredibly romantic. After the movie was over, we all headed home.

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. I got up to answer it thinking it was Leah, but, to my surprise, it was Bella.

"Jake, can we go somewhere to talk please?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me get my shoes and we'll go," I replied, dashing to my room for my shoes.

When I returned, I told dad I'd be back in a bit and led Bella to the cliffs where I usually went to think.

"We're here. What's up?" I asked.

"Edward left me for another bitch," Bella responded bitterly.

"What does that have to do with me? You've chosen him over me," I said as calmly as I could manage.

"Yes, I know, and I regret it because I thought he was the one," she said.

"Well, you thought wrong." I was hurt. "I've loved you from the time we were kids."

"I know, Jakey. I'm sorry I hurt you," she apologized, wrapping her arms around me.

"You're forgiven, Belly-bean," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss her. Surprisingly, she didn't back away and touched her lips to mine. I don't know how much time passed, but my heart was soaring with the feel of her lips on me. Then we heard a gasp near the trees that led here, and we froze. We both looked up in shock as we saw Leah. It wasn't the fact that she was here that shocked me or broke me, but it was the look on her face. I had promised her I'd never hurt her, and I never wanted to see the look on her face, but there she was with the hurt all over her face. She turned and ran.

"What have I done?" I asked no one in particular.

"No, it's what I've done. I shouldn't have come here. I knew y'all weren't really dating, Jake. I've known you far too long to think otherwise, and I knew she loved you, but never knew you returned her feelings," Bella resigned.

"I don't love her, but I hate seeing her hurt. Sam destroyed her heart, and I finally got her to feel again, but now I destroyed it again." My voice cracked.

"Jake, you DO love her. I can see it. Don't deny it, or it'll destroy you." She paused, then finished, "I know from experience."

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked as her words sunk in. "What do you mean 'you know from experience?' Who truly captured your heart?"

"Jasper Whitlock," she sighed.

"Isn't he one of the leeches?" I asked, getting pissed now.

"He's not a leech...technically he is, but he's a sweet, kind gentleman, and he is NOT like Edward. He doesn't want me to be one of them. I mean, he does, but he's not forcing it on anyone." She paused. "Anyway, get your ass in gear and go after your woman. Don't make my mistakes and lose her." She paused again. "I've got to get going; Jasper is waiting for me. I told Charlie I'm moving with Jasper, but will be back soon to visit"

We hugged, then took off.

I ran the way Leah went, hoping she didn't get too far.

**A/N: So...how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! I'll have the next chapter up next week!**


	3. Chapter 3 Love

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All known characters belong to SM, plot is mine!**

**A/N: This chapter will be in both their pov's, hope you don't mind, but it's necessary :) I'd like to thank addicted-to-romione-bedward for betaing this chapter. **

**LPOV**

_How can he do this to me? I thought...he promised to never hurt me but my heart's shattered. First Sam, now him. I give up on love!_

I heard someone running my way...then smelled_ him_. I took off running again. I don't want to talk...just want to be left alone!

I ended up back on the rez...worst place ever! I ran to First Beach and collapsed on the soft sand.

I smelled _him_ before I heard _him_ walking up. I didn't have the strength to run any more. He dropped down to his knees in front of me.

"I'm so sorry," he said in a pathetic voice.

I just stayed quiet.

"Leah please I'm really sorry." He tried again.

"What part of it are you sorry for? Sorry for getting caught? Sorry for making me fall in love with you? Sorry for pretending you liked me? What are you sorry for, Jacob? Because I sure the hell don't need your sympathy!" I spat angrily.

"I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry that I hurt you after promising I'd never hurt you. I'm sorry I kissed Bella. I'm sorry I made you angry at me. I'm sorry for the life we live in. But the one thing I'm not sorry for is making you fall in love with me!" He responded, sadly.

"Like I said, I don't need your—"

He cut me off with his mouth on mine. When we broke apart we were breathless.

"Wow! What was that for?" I asked, in a daze.

"Leah Clearwater, I'm in love with you! I didn't realize that until I kissed Bella and I saw the hurt all over your face," he paused. "Bella made me realize my true feelings for you."

"I thought she kissed you back," I said, confused but relieved.

"Not really. She is in love with another leech," he said.

"Another leech?" I asked, confused.

"Yea...Edward had left her for 'another bitch' as Bella put it and she's now with Jasper," he said, laughing.

"Oh...she's still a leech lover," I said.

I leaned in to kiss him and he deepened it immediately.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked, confused.

"To head to my dad's," he responded.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I know I was an ass and I'm sorry Leelee. I will spend the rest of my life making that up to you," Jake said, as we headed to his dad's house.

I just stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

When we got to his dad's we went to his room and laid on the bed, talking about everything that had happened and where to go from here.

**JPOV**

Here I was laying on my bed with Leah...never in a million years did I ever think we'd be together. Yet, here she was in my arms.

We were discussing everything that had happened and where to go from here. I knew that we had to let everyone know soon...or they'd find out soon enough on their own. Sam would be pissed but who the fuck cares; he left Leah behind with a broken heart.

I really wanted to rip him apart but I actually should thank him for leaving Leah because I got to pick up the pieces and put her back together.

_(Knock, knock)_

"The door's open," I hollered.

"Hey, son um, Sam's at the door and asked to speak with you," my dad said.

"Tell him I'll be right out," I sighed, as he left.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to Leah as I leaned in to kiss her.

"No, I'm going out there with you," she said, happily.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, besides he needs to know we are now dating," she said, smile in her voice.

_Of course, she's right. He does need to know so he can leave us alone! _I thought as we both left the room and went to the door.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as we got to the door.

"May I help you?" I asked Sam.

"Hi, to you too Jacob," he said, pausing then finished. "There's a pack meeting at Emily's you both need to be there."

"When?" I ask, kissing Leah's head.

He rolls his eyes before he speaks, "In about thirty minutes."

"We'll be there," I responded.

"No, Emily had asked me to come get you two. She wants to talk to you both before the pack gets there," he sighed.

"Give us five minutes," I told him.

"I'll be right outside," he said with a smile.

"So are we going over there now?" Leah asked as the door closed.

"Only if you want to," I whispered, kissing her.

"We knew this was going to happen sooner or later; was hoping for later but it's gotta be done. Besides the sooner they know the better, right?" she asked.

"Yea. Then let's go," I said as I wrapped my arms around her and walked outside.

Sam started walking as we stepped out on the porch and we followed.

**A/N: What do you think Emily wants to talk to them about? What do you think the pack meeting will be about? Who's pov do y'all wanna hear? Leave a review and let me know! Oh and there will be a couple of surprised pov's coming up...not sure when but soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: We get to hear someone else's point of view here. I was going to wait and have him speak later but one of the reviews I got gave me a good idea for this chapter and he wanted his spotline now. Thanks missclearwater80 my beautiful sister for this great idea! Also thank you all for reviewing and I'd like to thank the readers even though they don't review their loyalty means a lot to me. I would also like to thank my beta addicted-to-bedward for betaing this chapter.**

**Without further interruption on with the story!**

**Sam's POV**

Emily had me go get Leah and Jacob. She wanted to inform them of our little surprise before we told the pack. Leah and Emily have been getting along better and better each day since she started "dating" Jacob. I knew they weren't really dating. I know Leah when she's in love and _he _doesn't do that for her. I admit I was a bit jealous over how close they have gotten this past year. I know I have Em but I can't help how I feel.

On my walk over to Billy's to get Jacob I thought back to when Leah and I were together.

_***Flashback***_

"_Leah, would you like to go out sometime?" I asked her._

"_I'd love to! But where?" She smiled._

"_How about a movie Friday night?" I returned her smile._

"_Sounds great!" she exclaimed._

"_I'll pick you up at 8pm," I told her and left._

_On Friday night I picked her up. She was stunning in that black dress. I opened the car door for her and got in myself. We went to dinner and then went and watched the movie. The only thing I remembered from the theater was kissing Leah._

_We were inseparable after that night. I had plans to marry her after we graduated but all those plans went out the window a year later. The night that everything had gone down hill for Leah...and me. That night all our legends, the tribe legends, became real for me. I turned into a horse sized wolf. I was scared and spent a week in the woods. I finally came home where Billy, Harry, and the tribe elders had explained everything to me. The next day I went over to Leah's to apologize for my absence and that's when I imprinted on Emily. It almost destroyed Leah. She hated me after that._

_***End Flashback***_

I appreciated Jake helping her to be happy but I still didn't believe she was in love with him. I knocked on the door and Billy answered.

"Hey Sam, what brings you over?" he asked.

"Emily wanted me to come and get Jacob," I replied.

"He's with Leah in his room. Let me see if I can pry them apart," he said with a smile.

"Leah's here? Have her come too," I said, bitterly.

"Yes, she is. Why?" he asked.

"I hadn't realized they were dating," I replied.

"Yes, they are and in fact I think _they really are in love_**,"** he said emphasizing the last statement as he left.

_They must have him fooled too, _I thought, laughing to myself.

Jacob and Leah both showed up at the door wrapped in each other's arms. I informed them of the pack meeting and he did what I thought he'd do. He kissed Leah; still not buying it. Then I informed him of my main reason for coming to get them now. They stepped away from the door like I couldn't hear them. He sounded really concerned about her. He wanted to be sure it was what she wanted. _Could this be legit? Could they really be in love? Maybe they are. I'll have to somehow talk to Jake and find out the truth, _I thought as they appeared before me again.

Once they were on the porch, I turned and headed over to my house.

Five minutes later we walked through my door and into the living room.

"Take a seat," I told them.

"Jake, Leah, do you want anything to drink or eat?" Emily asked.

"No, thanks. So what is the great news you wanted to tell us?" Leah asked.

"We wanted to let you know that I am pregnant," Emily said with a big smile.

"That's great, Em! I'm really happy for you both! Congrats!" Leah smiled.

Leah was actually happy for us.

"You're actually happy about this?" I asked, confused.

"Why wouldn't I be happy, Sam? Oh because you tore my heart out when you left me for my cousin?" she asked, bitterly.

"Yeah, I guess that's what I'm asking," I whispered.

"Sam, that was a long time ago. Besides I've moved on. You were my first love and still have a part of my heart but I have truly moved on. I'm happy with Jake," she said, smiling.

"So it's true? You both are truly together?" I asked.

"Yes, we are," she said.

"Jake, take a walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he kissed Leah.

We stepped outside and headed toward the cliffs. We were silent the whole way there, not wanting anyone to hear us. When we got to the cliffs we sat down.

"When did you and Leah officially get together?" I asked.

"Today," he replied.

"So before, that was…" I trailed off.

"That was just a charade to get you and Bella jealous," he said.

"And it worked," I muttered then asked, "But isn't she with Edward?"

"She was," he said.

"What do you mean was?" confusion clouding my voice.

"Yes, she was with Edward but he was a dick and cheated on her. She's now with Jasper," he tried clearing up the confusion.

"Isn't he the one with the seer?" I asked.

"He was. He left her. Now him and Bella are dating and moving away. To where? I'm not sure yet but I'm sure she'll tell me when she comes to visit," he paused then finished, "she's the one that made me realize that I loved Leah."

"So you truly love her?"I asked.

"Yes, I do. I think I've loved her all this time but didn't realize it until I almost lost her," he whispered.

"How did you almost lose her?" this was interesting.

"I stupidly kissed Bella up here on the cliffs. Leah showed up just then and seen it. She took off before I had a chance to explain. That's when Bella explained everything to me," his voice cracked.

"If it's any consolation I'm glad you two worked it out she deserves to be happy even if it's with you," I said as I shook his hand. "Let's head back. They are probably starting to worry that we killed each other."

"Thanks, Sam. You're a good man," he laughed as we headed back.

I should really apologize to Leah for everything that I had done to her in the past. She really does deserve all the happiness the world can give her.

When we got into the house, the ladies had started on lunch for the pack.

"Leah, can I speak with you please?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked.

"Outside please," I insisted.

She kissed Jake and followed me out on the porch.

"Sam, whatever this is needs to…."

"Leah, I want to apologize for everything that I did to you. I really did truly love you from the time we got together. I still love you but not in the way I did before. I'm really sorry I hurt you will you ever forgive me?" I apologized.

"Sam, I thought you destroyed my heart when you left me for Em but now I realize that what you did was a blessing. Don't get me wrong I did love you but it wasn't as strong as the love I have for Jacob. I can't explain it but I feel like I'd die without him," she paused, then finished, "I love you still but in the right way now. I'm really happy for you and Em. You deserve each other and happy I'm going to be an aunt."

"You may be more than just an aunt," I smiled as I hugged her then went inside.

She followed me inside and pulled Emily off to the side.

"What's that about?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure," I smirked.

The ladies joined us then as the pack walked through the door.

"Hey everyone!" they all said in unison as they hugged Emily.

We all settle around the table for lunch. As we ate we had the meeting.

"First I have some news for everyone. Emily and I are pregnant," I announced.

"Really? Congrats!" they said in unison.

"Emily you want to tell them the other news?" I asked my lovely fiance.

"The second news is Leah and Jacob are the Godparents," she announced.

"Oh wow! Is that what you and Leah were talking about when she dragged you off?" Jake asked looking down at Leah.

"Yes," she smiled.

"I'm honored," he said, hugging Emily and shaking my hand.

"Now down to business, Jared and Quil, have you seen any vampires while on patrol?" I asked.

"No, sir," they both replied.

"What about you, Seth and Embry?" I asked again.

"Nope," they replied.

I asked the rest and every time they said no.

"Since there haven't been much vampire activity lately why don't you all take a couple days off? You all deserve it. We'll pick back up from the schedule when we get back," I told them.

"Thanks, Sam," they all said as they left.

Jake and Leah stayed.

**A/N: There you have it. What do you think will happen next? Who's pov will it be? I still have a couple surprises under my sleeve. Review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5 Suspense

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey y'all! I first want to apologize for the really late update! I was really trying to get this done and posted by last Friday but that didn't seem to happen anyway there is a HUGE surprise towards the end I really hope you like it! I would like to thank Lacey Duke for using her beautiful beta skills to get this chapter all cleaned up so quickly. **

**JPOV**

Sam shocked the hell out of me. First with what he said on the cliffs, then when they announced that Leah and I were the Godparents. I think it shocked Leah too with the look on her beautiful face. I kissed the top of her head which got me a look from the guys...mainly Seth. I just smiled. I knew they were going to ask me about it later but I couldn't care less. Leah and I are in love and they'll just have to deal with it.

My phone decided in that second to ring. The song was "My Immortal" and I knew it was Bella because that was her ringtone.

"Hey Bells," I answered.

"Hey Jake, how are things with you and Leah?" she asked.

"Perfect," I replied with a huge smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Hey, look the reason I called, is to let you know that I'm still human," she laughed. "And we made it here to Texas."

"Well that's great. But why so far?" I asked.

"Well this is where Jazz is from, and he was feeling home sick; besides, I want to be as far away from that asshole as I can before I murder him," she huffed.

"I didn't think vampires got sick," I laughed,."You can't 'murder' them either but I can."

"I've got to get going. Jazz has the car unloaded and I need to get some dinner before I pass out but you can call me when you have time or I'll call you later! Tell everyone I said hi and I'll talk to you later," she said as she hung up.

After my phone call, Emily, Sam, Leah, and I gathered in the living room where Em and Sam took the love seat while Leah and I claimed the recliner.

"I'm very happy for you both," I told Em and Sam as I covered Leah's lips with mine.

She deepened it until we heard "aww they look so cute together" from the peanut gallery...I mean Emily.

"Seriously you two look good together; like you were made for each other," said a smiling Emily.

"Thanks Em," Leah and I both said as we kissed.

We sat in silence for quite sometime before Emily asked if we wanted drinks. We all agreed so she and Leah got up to get drinks and left us men to talk.

"Ok Jake, spill. What has you all nervous?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," I said darting my eyes everywhere but at him. "How do you feel about becoming a father?"

"I'm excited about it. Now stop avoiding the question, Jake. What has you all nervous?" he asked again.

I just rolled my eyes as the girls joined us once again.

"We should do something this weekend," Em smiled.

"Like what? We're already having a bonfire," Sam chuckled.

"No, I know that. I mean just us four. Go to the State fair or something," she suggested.

"That does sound fun but you can't ride the rides; so that's out," Sam said.

"What about a concert?" suggested Leah.

"What concert?" asked Sam.

"I heard Creed was coming into town Friday," Leah answered.

"Their good but too harsh for the little peanut," Sam said.

"How about Luke Bryan?" I asked.

"He's good. That'll work," Sam replied.

"Then that's settled we'll go see Luke Bryan on Friday." I paused, then looking at Leah I finished, "We're going to go. We have patrols in the morning."

"Yeah, we'll see you later," Leah said following me out the door.

"No you don't have patrol remember? I've given you both a week off," Sam chuckled.

"You did?" I asked shutting the door behind me before he said anything else. I then ran with Leah to my house and into my room shutting the door behind us.

_Finally! Alone at last, _I thought as we entered my home.

We laid down on the bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

We woke the next day to hoots and hollers coming from the living room. Billy was trying to calm whoever that was down but it was too late. We were awake and heading towards the noise.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as we appeared in the living room.

"Jake you're up! I'm really sorry this dingbat woke you up," he glared at Paul. "He wouldn't shut up."

"It's ok dad," I assured him. "Now what the hell do you want Paul? What's so damn important that you had to wake us up?"

"I didn't know she was here with…"

"Like hell you didn't. I told you when you first started hollering," Dad cut him off.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the cliffs with us but I see you're rather occupied," he smirked.

"I'm not going to leave without her especially not today. I'm spending the day with my girl and only her," I said, smiling.

Paul stormed out the door muttering a _"whatever" _as he left.

"Go back to your room and I'll make you both lunch," Dad offered.

"No I'll make us lunch then we can go to the room," Leah smirked.

"But…"

"Dad, don't argue with her it won't work" I chuckled, cutting him off.

Leah set to making lunch while dad and I went to the living room.

"How are things going with you two?" he asked.

"Wonderful. I never thought I'd love anyone the way I did Bells but I think I love Leah more than that," I answered, smiling.

"You think? Or know?" he asked.

"I know. I believe I've always loved Leah just didn't realize that until the other day!" I said.

Leah came in and said lunch was ready so I helped dad in his chair and went to the table. We sat and ate in silence. Leah cleaned up after lunch and we went to my room with the assurance no one would disturb us today.

When I shut the door I pulled Leah to me wrapping my arms around her. Leaning down to capture her lips in mine, I trailed open mouth kisses down her neck and back up to capture her lips once more, all the while backing us up until I was hovering over her. I began rubbing her sides as I slowly sucked on her earlobe and nipped at it. I then started massaging her right breast, twisting her nipple through her shirt. As she gasped, I captured her mouth with mine once more. I then pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the floor along with her bra. I took her left breast into my hand and began massaging it as I took her right nipple into my mouth, nipping and sucking it into a peak. I switched, taking her right breast into my hand as I took her left nipple in my mouth. After I finished worshipping her breasts, I trailed feather soft down her stomach and to the waistband of her pants. I lingered there for a little bit, just kissing around the band. I then began unbuttoning them and chuckled as I heard her gasped. I decided to make it more interesting and pull the zipper down with my teeth. After the zipper was down and the pants unbuttoned, I pulled them down slowly. I then took her lacey panties in between my teeth and slowly pulled them down. I then got back between her legs. I began, slowly, rubbing my thumb over her clit as she squirmed. I blew on it as I rubbed my thumb across the sensitive nub. As she got wetter I entered a finger into her hole and began moving in and out of her; first slowly, then picked up speed as I entered another. As I entered one last finger, I felt the walls collapsing. I then replaced my fingers with my tongue and began sucking on her clit. Her walls collapsed as she climaxed, screaming my name. I lapped up all her juices before returning to the bed above her. I had my pants off and into the pile before she could help me. I rubbed my member up her folds once, twice, and three times then entered her as she moaned. I pumped slowly at first then picked up speed as she was muttering incoherently. I felt the pressure start building as I charged faster and faster until we climaxed together screaming each other's names. I collapsed above her, making sure not to put all my weight on her. As I caught my breath, I rolled off her, both of us groaning at the loss of contact but I had to go to the restroom. A short while later, I returned and we fell asleep.

When we woke, it was late afternoon so we took a shower and headed over to Sam's.

"Hey come on in Emily's just getting dinner going if you want to help her Leah," he smiled. "I need to run to the store for some drinks. Jake, you want to ride with?"

"Sure," I said as I kissed Leah.

We drove in silence for a while before Sam spoke.

"Don't leave me in suspense, man. What has you all nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous? Me?" I asked, innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jacob and answer me!" he demanded.

I just chuckled.

"Come on dude don't make me beg," he pleaded.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm in love with Leah, Sam! I think I've always been in love with her but not realizing it until I almost lost her."

"Weird how that happens sometimes," he smirked.

"I'm serious Sam, and there's something I want to ask Seth and her mother, but I'm not sure how they'll react," I whispered.

"I know," he smirked again.

We got to the store and went inside got some soda and beer, paid, and left.

When we headed home one of the leeches Bells used to hang out with stepped out of the tree line and stopped our car; pissed us off.

While on our way home, one of the leeches Bells used to hang out with stepped out of the tree line, effectively stopping our car. In addition to scaring the shit out of us, it really pissed us off.

_Great. I wonder what the hell this could be about, _I thought.

**A/N: What do you think the question is? Which vampire do you think it is? Any ideas on what it could be about? Well you know what to do! Leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: First I'd like to apologize for the delay in updates. I've made a promise from the beginning that I'd be updating once a week and I've failed to do so and for that I'm sorry. I've signed up for some fundraisers that call my attention and I'm sorry. FAGE has also arrived but I'll do my best from now on! Here's the long awaited chapter just a bit of a warning there's some lemony good stuff in this chapter! **

**I want to thank Lia Jane for betaing this chapter for me. I also would like to thank missclearwater80 and ElouiseRose for pushing me into getting this chapter out! Love you all and all my readers!**

**Emmett's POV**

_How could she do this to me? _I thought.

I found out yesterday from Rose that she has been seeing a wolf for a few months. I heard rumors months ago but I've never been one for gossip, so I waited for her to tell me when she was ready. When she finally told me,I was more hurt than anything. I felt betrayed and disrespected.

I was out by the road leaning against a tree to clear my head when I saw the truck and smelled the stench. I stepped out of the tree line and stopped the truck. They looked ready to kill. _Good, _I thought. I need a good fight.

"What the hell do you want leech!" the driver demanded.

I just growled.

"Answer him parasite!" the other mutt yelled.

I grabbed him by the throat and was about to crush his windpipe when there came a growl behind me.

"Get your fucking hands off him Emmett!"

"You cheated on me with him and you expect me to let him go?!" I demanded.

"No I didn't! I mean...I did cheat but not with him...I uh," she stammered.

"You what?!" I ordered as I let the mutt go and whipped around.

"We're…uh...we're not..." She sounded scared.

"We're what?" I snapped impatiently.

"You're not mates," said one of the mutts.

"Is this true, Rose?" I asked her.

She just nodded.

I looked at the one who spoke and asked, "How would you know?"

"Because mates for vampires is like imprinting for us. If you were mates, she wouldn't have cheated on you and stopped you from killing Jacob," he said with a growl.

Before I stormed off back to the house to inform the family, I apologized to the one named Jacob and then apologized to Sam but ignored Rose.

I ran home and into the living room, calling the attention of my family...or what was left of it anyways. Jasper and Bella left because Edward is a bastard and coward who cheated on her and Alice is a bitch who cheated on him. When Carlisle and Esme found that out they kicked Edward and Alice out. _Now it's Rosalie's turn! _I thought.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme joined me.

"Rosalie," was all I could say.

"What about her?" he asked again.

"She is no better than the Golden boy punk and the pixie bitch!" I yelled.

"What happened?" he tried playing dumb but judging by the look on Esme's face, he wasn't quite as "in the dark" as he would've liked me to believe.

"Do you know how long it was going on for?" Esme asked.

"Esme…" Carlisle tried to keep her quiet.

"Don't 'Esme' me Carlisle. She cheated on him and you knew it!" She cut him off, "Start from the beginning son."

"A few months back I heard rumors that Rosalie was spending time with a wolf. I'm not much for gossip so I didn't believe it, until yesterday…" I explained everything to them of what Rosalie told me and then went on to explain the events that occurred just a while ago. By the time I finished, I had to take a breath; not that I really needed it, but it made me feel a little better nonetheless.

Esme's eyes were filled with fury and Carlisle looked to be sad. I couldn't be sure exactly what emotion I was experiencing. It didn't seem to be either of the ones displayed in my parents' eyes.

"What's going on?" Rose asked as she strolled in like she owned the place.

"Get out!" Esme screamed before slapping Rose across the face, "How could you stoop that low?"

"He's..." Rose attempted to explain.

"Yes, I know he's not your mate but have the courtesy to break up with him. Don't be like Edward and Alice by cheating!" Esme yelled. The fury in her delicate features melted away and was replaced with a look of agony. She looked once more at Rose, her face crumpling in pain, and then ran out the back door.

Rosalie quietly walked up to my room to gather her things while I stayed downstairs with Carlisle. As much as I wanted to ask him about what he'd known and why he'd kept it from me, I decided to save that conversation for another time. My family was falling apart and had been for some time. I think we all needed some time to readjust.

Rose descended the stairs, her bags in tow, and cast one more glance in our direction before walking out of the door, and out of my life.

It's funny how things can end just as quickly as they began.

**Paul's POV**

I just walked in the door when "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden bursted through the air from my phone's speaker; I knew it was Rosalie. I know cheesy, right? Who cares? It suits the way I feel about her.

****"Hey baby," I answered cheerfully.

"Pauly, I'm on my way over. We need to talk," she said, sounding upset.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Not now. I'll explain when I get there," she said as she hung up.

Ten minutes later she knocks at the door.

As soon as I open it she is in my arms.

"You do know you don't have to knock babe. This is as much your home as it is mine," I said with a smile, loving the way she felt against my body.

"I know," she whispered as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of my neck. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Now will you please tell me what has you all upset?" I asked. I was willing to do anything to bring that beautiful smile back to her lips.

We walked over to the couch to sit but she took a few moments before she spoke.

"You remember the big guy I told you I was with before the whole imprinting thing?" she asked, looking at her hands.

"The Emmett dude? What about him?" Panic and rage were bubbling under my skin, the vibrations of it reverberating out to my limbs. "Has he hurt you?! I'm going to kill him!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet.

"Calm down please," she begged as she flinched in response to my sudden movement.

"I'm sorry babe," I apologized and sat back down, giving her my undivided attention. "Please continue."

"I told him about being with you. I didn't get a chance to tell him about imprinting before he stormed off," she dry sobbed.

"I thought you broke up with him months ago," I interrupted her, confused.

"I didn't know how to tell him, and I didn't want to hurt him, but now I'm no better than Edward and Alice." Her shoulders slumped with the weight of her grief and guilt. I hated seeing her like this.

"You're not like those lee...I mean Edward and Alice!" I insisted, catching myself before I said the word she hated so much.

"But I am Paul. I cheated on Emmett like Edward cheated on Bella and Alice cheated on Jasper," she sobbed.

I was quiet after that because I didn't really know what else to say. Technically she was right but she could never be anything less than amazing in my eyes.

"The point is, Emmett ran off and confronted Sam and Jake, thinking it was one of them I cheated on him with. If I hadn't shown up when I did, he would have killed Jake. He apologized, but right now he isn't in his right mind. He told Esme and Carlisle about it and they kicked me out. I have no place to go. I'm the first homeless vampire in existence," she continued to sob.

"Baby you are not homeless. You've always got a home with me," I said with a smile.

Rosalie seemed to feeling a little better, so we walked hand in hand outside to her car to get her things and settle them in my room.

_I finally have my imprint home, _I thought with glee.

We were in our room cuddling when there was a knock at the door. I was shocked when I opened it.

"Hey Le…" I started to greet our visitor.

"Don't fucking 'Hey Leah' me! Your _imprint _almost got my fucking boyfriend killed today!" Leah yelled and turned towards Rosalie, "What the fuck are you doing here leech? Haven't you done enough?"

Damn she was pissed. It wasn't like I couldn't understand where she was coming from, but I wasn't about to stand by and let her talk to Rosalie that way.

"Don't yell at her Leah!" I warned, allowing a low growl to rumble in my chest. She knew the last thing she wanted to do was piss me off but even that didn't stop her.

"Why the fuck not? It was BOTH of you who almost got Jake killed today!" she seethed, eyeing us both wildly.

"Because she's my fucking imprint and I'm her mate!" I retorted.

"Leah…" Rose began.

"Don't fucking start…"

"Listen to me, will you!" Rose insisted, "If it weren't for me your boyfriend would have been lunch and Sam too! I got him to let them go. I'm sorry for what happened earlier but it won't happen again. My relationship with Emmett is over and Esme kicked me out of the house. I have nothing more to do with them."

"So he let you go? Just like that?" Leah asked skeptically, "Won't he come looking for you?"

"No, I left him," she stated matter-of-factly, "and I don't think you'll have to worry about Esme and Carlisle either. I think they'll be leaving soon."

"How do you know that?" Leah wondered.

"Because the family has fallen apart here, so yeah...they'll be leaving soon," Rose smirked.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't like my imprint, family, and friends being threatened especially by some filthy lee…"

"Hey now, I'm one of those _filthy leeches_," Rose joked, playfully nudging Leah's arm.

Leah smiled in return and said, "Anyways, you get where I'm coming from. Again, I'm sorry. But I'll leave you all to whatever you were doing. I hear Jake calling me," she called over her shoulder as she practically ran out the door.

After Leah left, Rose and I returned to our room. Once in the room my lips were on hers and her hands were in my hair. I pulled her top and bra off as well as pushing her panties and pants down. I took my shorts off and laid her on the bed. I was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Are you going to stand there staring at me or what?" Rose asked batting her eyes.

"I like this view," I smirked.

"Get your sexy ass over her and fuck me already!" she demanded.

She didn't have to tell me twice.

I got between her legs and pressed into her as she moaned my name. I pulled out then pushed back in just to hear her moan my name again. I repeated the movement a few more times then put her legs over my shoulders and pushed in deeper. She began meeting me thrust for thrust.

"You feel so good baby," I moaned.

"Oh God baby faster!" She raised her voice.

I went faster and faster. I then felt her clamp around me and climax screaming my name. A few minutes later I climaxed screaming her name, then collapsed on top of her.

"That was fucking awesome baby," I whispered.

"I couldn't agree more," she returned.

**A/N: So reactions? **


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Since it took me awhile to update chapter 6 I decided to give you guys another chapter this week. We're back to Jacob's POV! **

**I'd like to thank Lia Jane for betaing this chapter as well!**

**Jacob's POV**

When we got back to Sam's, we told the girls what happened. I didn't expect Leah to react the way she did, but knowing her like I do, I should have. She stormed out of the door, destination: Paul's.

"I'll be back. I need to stop her from doing something she'll regret," I sighed.

"Jake, she'll be fine. She's just pissed," Sam tried to reason with me, but I was already on my way out.

I stepped out on the porch and listened to what was being said just in case I needed to intervene. I love Leah, but I worry about her. She is a hot head just like Paul.

Fortunately, he didn't yell. He was actually trying to reason with her.

"Leah," I called after hearing her call Rosalie a leech. Yes, Rose can be a bitch but she isn't like the other leeches. She's nothing like Edward and Alice, that's for sure.

A few minutes later her lips were crashing into mine.

"Don't do that again, please," I whispered, placing my forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry babe. You know how my temper is," she said before smiling, "Let's go inside. I'm starved."

With that, I led her into the house and to the table.

"You good?" Sam asked.

She nodded as she kissed my cheek.

"I know I shouldn't have stormed over there like that but…"

"I know...it's the imprinting and your temper," Sam chuckled.

"It's not just that," she paused and looked me straight in the eye, "I love Jacob. I truly do."

"I love you too," I said before kissing her full on the lips. And I really do love her. At first I didn't because I hated her hot head temper, but as time passed and we spent all that time together, I fell for her….HARD!

**Two Weeks Later**

"Babe guess what?" Leah asked.

"What?" I smiled.

"We're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

"We're what?" I couldn't have heard her right.

"We're pregnant," she repeated, a cute pout to her lip. "I thought you'd be happy."

I picked her up and spun her around; laughing.

"I'm more than happy baby! This is the best fucking news I've had in a very long time." I was grinning ear to ear now, "HELL YEAH!"

"Shhh," Leah shushed me, "no cussing while I'm pregnant."

"Sorry babe! I'm just excited!" I said, "we need to let the pack know."

"Call Sam and have him gather the troops up but first I want to let Emily know," she said with a smile.

"On it babe," I leaned in for a kiss then flipped open my cell.

"_Hello," _Sam answered on the third ring.

"Hey dude gather the pack at your house. We'll meet you there in five." I hung up.

_How cool is this? Leah and Emily both pregnant at the same time! Wow! I'm going to be a dad! I wonder what we're having? Who cares as long as the baby is healthy, there's no complications, and Leah is happy, nothing else matters! _

"Earth to Jake," Leah was snapping her fingers bringing me out of my inner thoughts.

"Sorry babe lets go." I grabbed her hand and led her out the door and to the "rabbit. Being the gentleman I am, I opened the door and helped Leah inside. With a roar the engine came to life and we headed over to Sam and Emily's.

When we arrived, Leah took Emily into the room to tell her the news. If the guys heard her they didn't give any signs. A few minutes later Leah walked out followed by a grinning Emily.

Leah walked over and gave me a kiss as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Jake, you have the floor," Sam urged.

"Babe do you want to do the honors?" I offered grinning ear to ear.

"Well I won't be phasing for a while," Leah smiled rubbing her stomach, "because we're pregnant!"

I looked around at the guys who all had stunned expressions, except for one. Seth was grinning ear to ear. Then everyone erupted in laughter as they got up to shake my hand, hug Leah, and congratulate us.

"Seth, may I speak with you?" I asked quietly. This conversation needed to be a little more private.

"Sure Jake, what's up?" he asked, confused.

"No, not here," I paused, "babe I'll be right back."

I then gave her a kiss before walking out of the house, followed by Seth.

"I actually need to speak with you and your mom," I informed him with a smile.

"Oh ok," he said slowly, eyeing me warily.

We ran over to Seth's mom's house and walked in.

"Mom," Seth called as we entered.

"In the kitchen boo boo," she returned which earned her a grimace from Seth.

"I hate that name. I don't know why she insists on calling me that," he muttered, irritated.

"Oh boo boo, you know mommy loves you," I said laughing. I just had to pick on him.

"Mom, come sit on the couch. Jake needs to talk to us," he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh hey Jake. What brings...oh right. What's on your mind?" Sue asked.

"Just take a seat, please." I'm nervous enough as it is.

"So what's on your mind?" she asked again after taking her seat on the couch.

I sighed, thinking of how to ask them, when it came to me, "Well, instead of beating around the bush, I'm going to straight out tell you both that I love Leah with all of my heart and then some. She means more to me than my own life. I came here today to ask for her hand in marriage."

Silence. My gaze shifted between the two of them, waiting for something, anything. At this point I think I would have been okay with some yelling just as long as there was a reaction. My stomach twisted and turned as they kept me waiting another few seconds. Finally, Sue put me out of my misery by being the first to speak up.

"Leah has been a very unhappy person for a long time. You kind of know the story. I haven't seen her smile like she does with you in a very long time and the same goes for you. You both make each other happy and that's all that matters." She paused and then smiled. "I'd be happy to call you my son in law, Jacob!"

"Jacob, you know you've always been like a brother to me and that has never changed. Now you'll officially be my brother!" Seth declared giving me a man hug as his mom wrapped her arms around me as well.

Seth and I went back over to Sam's. When we got there, the table was piled with food. The guys were sitting around with their imprints on their arms. They must have called them to come over while we were gone.

I walked up to Leah and gave her a kiss.

"What was that all about?" she asked in wonder.

"Nothing babe," I smiled.

Thankfully she let it drop…for now anyway.

**A/N: We're back to hopefully *fingers crossed* weekly updates. Let me know what you thought about the chapter thanks so much!**


End file.
